The field of this invention relates to a masking paper applicator which is to be manually used to apply the masking paper onto selected exterior structures which are to be protected to prevent contamination thereon of a liquid medium such as paint.
Masking has to do with the applying of a sheet material protector for certain structures which are to be protected during the applying of a fluid medium to an area directly adjacent the structure. The typical masking material is paper. It is common to utilize the paper in conjunction with an adhesive tape, known as masking tape, to precisely mask the exterior structure. A typical example of exterior structures that are to be masked during the applying of paint would be automobile bodies and building structure surfaces such as windows which are located directly adjacent a wall that is to be painted.
In the past, it has been common to utilize a machine to facilitate the application of the masking paper. The machine applies a strip of adhesive tape onto one edge of the paper. The combination of the paper with tape along one edge is then used in the best manner possible to mask the desired structural location. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,557, 3,950,214 and Reissue 30,787 which are directed to such prior art hand held machines which facilitate the application of masking paper. The primary advantage of these prior art masking machines is that the masking paper can be applied in the desired location by using only one hand of the operator. Also, these masking machines achieve accurate cutting of the masking paper at a desired location.
The primary disadvantage of the prior art masking machines is that the adhesive masking tape is applied only to one edge of the masking paper. This leaves the remaining edge of the masking paper free and unattached to the structure that is being masked. Therefore, a separate attachment is generally required to secure this free edge. There is a need to construct a masking machine which will apply the adhesive masking tape to both edges of the masking paper.